tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Nebula - Autobot Aftermath
Log Title: Into the Nebula - Decepticon Aftermath Characters: ''Sky Lynx, First Aid, Starlock ''Location: Iacon Medical Center - Iacon Date: ''12/14/2019 ''TP: Into the Nebula TP Summary: The Autobots from the return fight at the Dark Nebula for repairs. As logged by: Starlock Iacon Medical Center - Iacon First Aid works quietly, unaware of what happened out there. He just tries to stabilize everyone and remove any parts that need replacing. Thankfully Starlock's only been shot once, so she's not in too bad of shape, still, one nasty wound, and huffs as she sits on a berth. "....I forgot how hard fighting in space was." She'd knit her ridges. Sky Lynx did say he was right behind Starlock...and he strides in, powering down the camera hovering nearby him for the report... With that done, he just exhales and settles himself in. To say he has a few scratches is an understatement. He's got sections of his armor that are straight blown to pieces, an array of gouges and rends, and it looks like he took enough laser fire to hold off a small army. But hey, he's still standing. Barely. He's tired and it shows as he glances over at the others. "Right...how's everyone doing, hmm?" He pauses, half his optical visor flickering faintly. "Right..." First Aid shakes his head. "Better than you are. Let's take a look at that. Looks like everyone needs duel lines patched and refueled at least." He says, bringing over fuel line systems. "I'll work on replacing Dust Devil's arm as well." "Thanks Aid." Stalrock takes a vent and looks at Lynx sadly, knitting her ridges. "Once I'm fixed up, I'll help in patching up Lynx." She'd valuntere. First Aid shakes his head. "that's going to take a lot of work. I'll get him stabilized then move on to you." he motions of the nurses to help stabilize Starlock as he works on Lynx "What's the pain level like?" he asks Lynx, trying to keep him awake. Sky Lynx hmms? He looks at First Aid at mention of pain levels. "Tolerable." He gives a soft chuckle at that and settles himself in cozily, quite content to let the medical staff do their work. "I'm not dead, if that's what you're worried about, and it'll take more than a few dents and dings to push me offline." First Aid checks the charts. "I want to make sure you're comfortable because you might be here a long time." He turns to stabilize Starlock next "What about you star? How are you holding out?" "Nothing too bad but the shot, and some injured pide." Starlock chuckles, letting him see why Blast off shot her, definitely a good sized, and deep hole. "...Still, ow." She'd huff, and glanced back to Lynx. "First time I've seen you a proper wreck though." She'd state back. Sky Lynx chuckles softly at that. "Oh, I should tell you about the time that I had to hold off Predaking on my own...it was not a pleasant fight, nor aftermath let me tell you... Fairly certain it culminated in far more damage than I care to ever take again." He looks himself over. "Though...this is...close, perhaps." First Aid hears the stories and knows Sky Lynx is going to be okay "Well this will be something else to talk about. I'm just glad you're all alright. I don't know what you were facing, but it looks nasty. "Deathsaurus, who, yes is alive, Blast Off, and Goth, but the bat never came down from the platform." Starlock explains, and smiles back at Lynx. "I believe that, sounds like it was one heck of a struggle if you're admitting that." She'd chuckle. "I'm glad you're up though." Sky Lynx hmms... "Yes, yes...the, ah... Deathsaurus is back, it seems. Or never died. Quite the brute, too... Though, while I can sympathize with his motives, his means to reaching those ends is...flawed at best. He's too unstable, and I fear that what he wants is to alleviate fear through might, not reason." First Aid shakes his head. "Decepticons do what Decepticons do." he says, as he continues to repair the group. "I'm just glad you guys were there to stop them." he says. Starlock nods, once her wound is tended to, she'd move over to start also looking over Lynx's wounds and frowned. "Definitely got you good.." She'd hem, looking over one of the gauges. "...Thank you Lynx, I know that.. all was hard." She'd nod. First Aid continues working and then moves to gently push Starlock down "Tsk tsk. Rest you know better." he then returns to Lynx's wounds. 'I swear medics are the worst patients." he says with a smile in his voice. Sky Lynx hmphs... "Hard decisions still need to be made, and...truthfully it's probably best I handled it than not." He gives a light shrug at that. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Into the Nebula TP